End of the Beginning
by shynerdylady
Summary: Fem!Cousland and Alistair from the start of the Awakening expansion. An embellished encounter between husband and wife. I hope you like it :D!
1. Chapter 1

Emma stood atop Vigil's Keep with Seneschal Varel and her newly recruited Grey Wardens Mhairi and Anders; her old friend Oghren among them as well. "I see soldier's on the road," Varel pointed out to the approaching men. "Perhaps they will prove a more pleasant company," he looked back over his shoulder to the recently vanquished darkspawn corpses sprawled about the rooftop. Emma looked where he had pointed to and recognized the man leading them immediately. A wide smile spread across her face. Varel had turned to the Warden-Commander to offer her escort. He could see in her expression that she recognized the approaching men and grew curious as to whom they were.

"If you will excuse me," Emma spoke before he could. She turned to the four of them and bowed her head respectfully before hurrying past and to the exit that would take her down to the courtyard.

King Alistair looked ahead at the gates of the keep opening before them. He was accompanied by Templar Reynir and 12 of his army's soldiers. The soldier's were at Eamon's insistence, of course. Reynir was in search of an apostate escaped from the Circle Tower and happened to join their company when Vigil's Keep turned out to be her destination as well. His heart pounded beneath his breast to know he would soon see Emma. It was difficult to hide the boyish grin that teased the corners of his mouth.

Emma jumped the last two steps down and began to jog when she realized the others were probably following not far behind her. She had to remind herself that she was Warden-Commander, and Queen of Ferelden. Running like a maniac at the king might have looked a tad desperate. She slowed to a walk and took a breath to calm herself. She stood tall and straightened her chestplate, shaking out her hair so it fell evenly around her shoulders.

Alistair's heart jolted with excitement as she came into view. It had been a little over four months since he last saw her. Little did he know, Emma's heart was fluttering and her restraint from dashing into his arms was almost non-existent as she neared him.

The others had managed to catch up to her, Mhairi coming up not far behind Emma. She was very nervous to be meeting the King of Ferelden, clenching her hands tight which caused her gauntlets to creak against the tension. Oghren walked up to Emma's right, straightening his belt with an amused huff and ready to give Alistair a hard time as usual; for old times sake. Seneschal Varel and Anders were a little ways behind the three warriors but closing the gap competently.

About 20 feet or so in front of the approaching king and soldiers, Emma respectfully fell to a knee and bowed her head. Alistair sighed with a frown as he neared the noble gesture. He hated that she did that. Truthfully, he hated when _anyone_ did it. But there were rules of a social nature to abide by when one was the king of a land, he surmised in defeat as he watched Mhairi, Varel and the others fall to a knee on his behalf. Emma looked up with her eyes and felt her love for Alistair soar up into her throat at the frown on his face.

"I see our Warden-Commander has made it safely to her post," Alistair smirked as he stopped before her and her group of recruits. "Please, stand up."

Emma and the others did as he asked and stood. "Indeed, Your Majesty."

The two looked to Oghren as he huffed up at Alistair. "And what am I? Chopped nug livers?"

The King could see, as everyone could, that Oghren was most definitely drunk and mouthy as ever. Alistair smiled. "Ahhh, Oghren. How I've counted the days."

"Heh heh, yeah. Yeah I bet you did," the Dwarf guffawed with a smirk.

"Your Majesty!" Reynir interrupted the "tender" moment between king and dwarf, "this is the apostate!" she shouted with determined relief at finding her charge. Her finger pointed to Anders.

"Reynir," he sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I wondered at how long it would be before they sent _you_ to come find me," he smiled charmingly back at her.

"Your Majesty, this man is dangerous! He's a murderer, and possibly a maleficar," she gritted her teeth at the blonde-haired mage.

"_Murderer?_" Anders scoffed. "I've not killed anyone! Well, not anyone that didn't try to kill me first... gah, not that it'd matter," he sighed with accepted defeat. He knew his word against hers would most definitely mean nothing.

"State you proof, Templar," Emma turned her attention to the woman. Anders' eyes flashed to Emma, surprised at the sternness of her voice.

"Your Majesty," Reynir bowed her head to Emma as she spoke, "he was with a compliment of my men. I never received a report back from them, so I can only assume he's-"

"Your assumption speaks lowly of you," Emma frowned. "This man's magic is what gave your men any chance at all to defend themselves before falling to the darkspawn. Having witnessed his courage and skill in battle, I offered him the opportunity to join our order. He is to be a Grey Warden."

Anders couldn't hide the glow on his face to have been defended so quickly, and with such fervor. His queen really was as depicted in all the tales he'd heard of her: valiant, bold, beautiful. But most astonishingly, on his side.

"Darkspawn? And a _Warden_?" Reynir's eye met her queen's in disbelief. "Your Majesty, you mean to say-"

"I do," Emma firmly interrupted Reynir. She deferred her attention to Alistair for words on the matter.

"Well, is there any truth to the accusation?" Alistair's eyes left Emma's to meet Anders'.

"No, Your Highness. I did not murder anyone. The Templar's that accompanied me here were slain by the darkspawn," Anders bowed his head respectfully as he answered.

"Well," Alistair cheerfully exclaimed with a shrug, "it's settled then. Welcome to the Wardens, uh... ?" Alistair realized he didn't know the mage's name.

"Anders, Your Majesty."

"Anders," Alistair nodded.

Reynir couldn't believe the matter was settled so quickly. She began her protest, "but Your Majesty's, this man-"

"It is settled," Alistair looked to the Templar with his finality on the matter.

Her icy stare pierced him along with Emma before she resigned. "Very well, Your Highness," she bowed to them both before stepping back with the rest of the soldiers.

Alistair looked to his wife and stepped closer to her. He spoke quietly, "I see you have a lot on your plate already. I am so sorry to do this to you, Emmy," his eyes swam with guilt as he gazed down at her.

The corner of her mouth turned up at being called Emmy. She look to him reassuringly, "don't worry, dear husband. 'Tis my duty."

The word 'husband' echoed in his heart. "I wish I could stay. I hate being away from you," he sadly confessed. His want of her was endearing. She wanted so much so to reach out and touch the tuft of hair that stuck up at the top of his forehead, but did not. She straightened her shoulders and gave him a look that let him know she longed for him as well. Alistair was remorseful knowing she must ache as he did, but felt joy in knowing how much she loved him. He cleared his throat and stood taller.

"I've come to welcome the Warden-Commander to her post on my way to see to trouble in the Bannorn. But I see you've had some trouble here, yourself," he looked around Emma and the others to the devastated structure behind them.

Mhairi spoke up. "The Warden-Commander and I got arrived just in time. Much more would have been lost had she not come when she did," the warrior spoke earnestly of their timely arrival.

Veral nodded in agreement. "'Tis true, Your Majesty."

Alistair smiled, "impressing the Warden's already, I see?" he jested. "Well, it's why I made you Warden-Commander."

A boisterous laugh erupted beside them both. "Right, right," Oghren nudged Emma with his elbow, "_m__ade_ you Commander, heh," Oghren teased them, insinuating Alistair hadn't the choice in the matter.

Emma turned her head to Oghren and gave him a firm look. She, under normal circumstances, would have loved to joke about her and Alistair, but not when his men looked to him and her Warden's to her. Oghren got the hint and nodded as he looked away. Emma felt bad for shutting her friend down like that, but she knew he would understand. Besides, Emma had pressing matters to discuss with Alistair, the battle with the darkspawn just before Alistair's arrival flashing to the forefront of her thoughts.

"Your Majesty, I have a matter of concern I would like to speak with you about before your leave," Emma courteously asked her husband.

Alistair nodded. "Of course my lady. If you would excuse us a moment," he kindly asked his men and the others as he then held an arm out to lead Emma off and a ways away from their company.

Emma looked to the Seneschal. "Varel, please lead Reynir and the men to the barracks so they can rest a while," Emma ordered kindly.

Varel bowed, "of course, my lady." He motioned for Alistair's men to follow and led them to the Vigil's barracks. Mhairi, Oghren and Anders waited amongst themselves as Emma and Alistair stepped away to speak.

Alistair's eyes wandered over his wife and the armor she wore. Her helmet was in hand, of Grey Warden design with wings adorned on each side of it. Her breastplate was silver in color, the Grey Warden emblem in gold across her chest. He'd noticed it when she had previously faced him. The shoulder guards were the same bright silver with gold trim as her breastplate, along with her shin guards, gloves and boots. He found himself daunted in her presence.

"What's going on?" he asked once he felt they had reached an acceptable distance from the others.

Emma looked to him with a worry in her eyes she'd kept hidden until that moment. "One of the darkspawn we encountered, just before you arrived... it spoke to me. It had a name."

Alistair blinked. "It, _what?_" he asked, confused. "It_ spoke?_ As in _words?_"

She nodded. "It told me it's name was 'The Withered'. It told me of another darkspawn that it called 'The Architect'. This, Withered, it mentioned that The Architect had plans for me," her voice was steady. "I'm not so concerned about these plans or what have you, but the talking darkspawn... I don't know what this means. The Blight has ended yet they advance on us still, with newer breeds._ Intelligent_ breeds."

Alistair didn't get past the 'plans for me' part of her sentence. "Wait, it spoke of _you _specifically?"

"It seems I posses something this Architect wants," she shrugged.

_Something it wants? What would it want from her? _his mind raced. He had to calm down. He looked to Emma very seriously. "Did it say anything else?"

"I didn't have a chance to speak with it longer before more darkspawn attacked. This Withered, it died along with them." Emma sounded regrettable, having lost the opportunity to garner more information on The Architect and it's plans. Her eyes lifted to his after a moment, "I am concerned, Alistair. I... I don't know what this means."

Alistair bit his bottom lip in thought. He was highly alarmed that this darkspawn spoke of Emma herself, that it spoke at all. His eyes swam with worry, "Emma, I can't leave you knowing you're in danger."

Emma shuffled her feet and switched holding her helmet to her other hand. She smiled to try and give him comfort. "Alistair, how long has it been since either of us _hasn't_ been in constant peril?" she quipped. "I don't fear what will happen to me-"

"But I do!" he interrupted her. "I fear it, Emma. Immensely." He paused, his emotions flustering him. "Since we've been wed we've only been together days, _days_," his voice was tinged with his longing for her. He pulled his gauntlet from his had and reached out to tenderly touch her cheek. "I won't let anything happen to you. I don't care who I am and what tasks I must complete. I won't leave you to a fate of unknown peril."

His words hugged themselves around her. In that moment she wanted nothing more than to let him take her away and protect her forever. She gave in to her longing for him and placed her hand over his, pressing it to her cheek as a thankful sigh escaped her at the feel of his skin against hers. Alistair melted at the brief glimpse of relief on Emma's face at his touch. "Maker... I love you Emma. You're my wife, it's my duty to protect you." He took her hand and held it tight in his. "Let Eamon wriggle at the castle and deal with the bickering of the bannorn."

Emma smirked at the mental image of Eamon having a conniption at news of her and Alistair fighting darkspawn together once again. "Oh Andraste, he would have both our heads," she laughed.

Alistair hadn't heard her laugh in months. It filled his heart with a happiness he felt nowhere else. He ached to hear her laugh for the rest of his days. "Emma I can't leave you. I can't," he implored her. "If anything were to happen to-" he began, but was silenced. Emma had let go of the regal, social precedent that was placed on them both and kissed him. Alistair wrapped his arms around her waist and passionately returned her gesture. She pulled him ever closer, wrapping her arms around his neck as she tip-toed up to more easily reach his lips.

Moments later, Emma pulled away reluctantly and looked to her husband. "Alistair. You are my heart," she finally touched the tuft of hair she loved so much.

"As you are mine, Emmy," he argued. "I'm not leaving you," he shook his head.

Emma frowned. "You know you can't stay."

He looked up and away from her, knowing she was right. He had many duties left for him to attend too, as well as his visit to Weisshaupt. He sighed angrily. "This is what I didn't want. I didn't want to lose you to this, this_ crown_," he gestured the top of his head and spoke viciously of being king.

She took his hand and held it gently. "Come now, you've not lost me," she comforted. "Really, I'm the best kind of wife when you think about it."

He looked to her, curious at her meaning. "What kind is that?"

"A sexy, war-goddess who travels often?"

Alistair smiled, unable to hold in his light laughter. "Sexy war-goddess, eh?"

"But of course," she answered minx-i-ly.

His expression straightened. "With talk like that, you'll not convince me to leave, you know."

"Ha! You're right," she chuckled. She then looked to him seriously and squeezed his hand. "I will be fine, Alistair."

A wave of admiration washed over him at the confidence in her voice. Here she was: his brave, Warden-Commander wife and Queen, never flinching when faced with the unknown. He held her hand tightly as he lovingly surrendered his pledge to stay with her, "come home to me, you understand?" his eyes shone and his voice commanded her with kingly authority.

Emma was filled with all the confidence she needed at the love in Alistair's words for her. "Of course, Your Majesty," she stepped back and bowed.

Alistair rolled his eyes and grabbed her shoulders, standing her up, "_p__lease,_ stop doing that."

Emma laughed. "Oh come on, look how much you hate it. How could I stop?" she smirked at him.

"Ugh, will you ever stop torturing me over this?" he whined playfully as they turned to walk back to Emma's new Warden recruits.

"Of course not," Emma spoke matter-of-factly. Alistair sighed as he pinched the top of his nose.

Oghren grinned evilly as they approached. "Getting a little something before ya hit the road, _Your Majesty?_" he quipped at Alistair. Her mood brightened by Alistair's presence, Emma let the remark slide as she rolled her eyes.

"Hold your tongue, dwarf!" Mhairi nobly defended.

Alistair held up a hand, "no harm done," he looked to her, realizing he didn't know her name. "How graciously rude of me. I didn't get your name?"

Mhairi bowed her head, "I am Mhairi, Your Majesty."

Emma watched on at Alistair's side, "Mhairi. Forgive my rudeness. But please, there's no need to worry on the Dwarf's remarks. He's just jealous Emma gets all the kingly action to herself," Alistair looked to Oghren with a winning smirk. Mhairi's eyes went from Alistair's to Emma's. She didn't know how to respond to such a jest between obvious friends.

Oghren huffed. "Well... aw that's just gross," he shook his head. Emma laughed, Anders helpless against chuckling along with her.

"Well, while the men and woman have a rest, shall we have a look over the damage done?" Alistair asked Emma in regards to the battered Keep.

"Of course," Emma looked to Mhairi. "Would you mind accompanying the King and I? I'd like to know the state of things before you left to accompany my arrival."

"Of course Commander," Mhairi swelled with pride at the opportunity.

Emma looked to Anders and Oghren. "I'll come gather you for The Joining once this mess is settled and the dead are buried. If you wouldn't mind helping with any needed repairs or whatnot, I'd appreciate it greatly."

Anders and Ogrhen both nodded and went off to their tasks. With that, Alistair followed behind Mhairi with Emma. He snuck a hand to her backside as everyone wandered ahead. Emma's eyes shot to his, a smile turning up the corner of her mouth at his daring display. He grinned back at her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello! I wrote this a looooooong time ago. It's short, but re-reading it today, it made me happy. So I thought I'd post it to see if it made you guys happy too. As always, thank you for reading my tiny stories. I love you. *hugs*_

* * *

Alistair sat in camp looking into the fire before him. His vision blurred as he gazed on at the flickering flames. The bustling of soldiers around him and the crackling of the fire faded from his ears as he thought of Emma; his wife.

He missed her terribly.

It had been a year that they'd traveled side by side combating the Blight. Together every day and almost every night. And after the Blight, Emma stayed in court with him, helped him begin to earn the trust and respect of his people as their new king. Not long after did he finally marry her. A smile formed on his lips at the memory of her at his side, flushed cheeks and dazzling beauty. The dress made for her was marvelous, white silks and lace. She'd worn daises in her hair, a flower she favored for it's simple beauty. He recalled their first night together as man and wife, king and queen...

He ached for her to be with him then. He looked about, the noise of camp and the sight of men drinking and arguing over games of cards reminding him of his duties. And of hers.

She had told him this is how it would be. They would always be off, she, Commander of the Grey and he the King of Ferelden. He regretted appointing her the task more than he'd regretted anything at that moment.

The cold night air sent a shiver up his back despite the giant blaze before him. He knew if she were there, her touch would make him forget the cold, along with the trouble in the bannorn. Noble bickering was his current task. But they were his people and it was his duty to rule justly and firmly to assure a united nation.  
Emma was so much better at this type of thing, he thought to himself. She always had an answer, logical and always empathetic to the topic and persons involved. She'd taught him so much. And not just in how to rule.

Without her he would never have found the confidence he now had in himself. She gave him the courage to stand up for what he believed and what he wanted in life. He would have never had the courage to give her that rose; to find out she was the one person he wanted to spend his life with. To caress and hold on a cold night like this one.

He thought of children. It was a happy and sad thought. To know they would never be able to have them together, the taint in their blood deeming it impossible. But thinking of her as a mother... it made him chuckle. As stern and hard as she could be at times, he knew a child would be the chink in her emotional armor. He imagined her chasing after a hypothetical son, teaching him to use a sword and how to ride a horse. He laughed to himself as he imagined her doing the same with a daughter. She'd look just like Emma, with long red hair and sparkling amber eyes. It filled him with melancholy to know it would never be.

But he had her. And he wanted no one else to spend his remaining years with. Perhaps, if fate would have it, they would go to the Deep Roads together. The thought made their tragic fate seem less so, knowing neither would be alone. With that thought, he realized if her time came before his he wouldn't let her go alone. There was no way. He smiled again, thinking of being together with Emma till the end.

He looked up and sighed as he picked up a twig and began burning it in the flames of the fire. He and his troupe of men had 5 days march left to Highever, to meet with Emma's brother Fergus, the Teryn of Highever, to discuss matters of his farm-holdings. It was a long time coming, the completion of repairs to Cousland Castle. Perhaps Emma would be able to return home to it finished. Alistair's heart skipped at how happy it would make her to see her home restored.

"I love you Emma," he said quietly to himself as he looked up to the stars. He wondered if she was looking up, too, wherever she was at that moment. He said a quick prayer to the Maker that she was safe.

A short time of sitting in silence passed before a man neared the Ferelden king.

"Your Majesty?" a young man in leathers and riding gear approached, falling to a knee and bowing his head. "I've come from Amaranthine with a message from the Commander of the Grey Wardens."

Alistair dropped the twig and turned to face the man. "From Emma? What is the message?"

"She's written, your Majesty," he kept his head bowed down as he extended his arm to the king, letter in hand. Alistair took it and recognized the seal of the Grey Wardens on the envelope.

"Thank you," he dismissed the messenger and pried open the letter. As if his thoughts had brought him word of her, he thought to himself. He recognized her hand-writing and welled with comfort at the sight of it. He began to read.

_My dearest Alistair,_

_I have word regarding the situation here in Amaranthine and at Vigil's Keep. I spoke to you of the darkspawn and their plans briefly when you welcomed me here... I miss you so much Alistair. I hope my letter finds you well. I apologize it doesn't bare fantastic news. But I am safe, and always thinking of you._

_I've met a darkspawn who calls himself The Architect. He desires a peace between humankind and the darkspawn. His pleas are, as odd as it sounds, empathetic. I feel his want to free his brethren from their incessant need to search out the Old God's genuine. He strives for peace for his people as you and I do for ours._

_There was another leader of the darkspawn, the Mother, as she was called. She was a broodmother. The Architect had tried his ritual, similar to that the Grey Wardens partake in, to free her mind of the taint. She did not respond to it very well. She was a creature of... I have no words. Her armies almost tore Amaranthine and Vigil's Keep to shambles. But they stand still, thank the Maker._

_What I'm trying to say is that, I feel this Architect is an ally I have come to trust. To trust the spawn, I know it sounds insane... but you know me. I need you're support as well as your trust when I say I think we can possibly end the Blights if cooperation is indeed granted with this, man, I should say._

_These past four months have been a living hell. I have come across so much knowledge, mostly unwillingly. And all the history here... Nathaniel Howe was here when I arrived, in the dungeons. He's joined us, as a Warden, and has been a good friend. To think, he too, was betrayed by the same man as I; his father. To think he can look me in the eye, even with a smile, knowing I am the one who killed him. Vengeance seems to have brought me nothing but regret. Rendon Howe betrayed my family, but... he betrayed his as well. Who was I to make judgement upon him? I digress. _

_How I dream of seeing your face, of feeling you hold me in your arms. I know our roles in the ruling of these lands, but I am a woman, and a wife. I long to be sheltered from all of this in your warm embrace. I miss your laughter, and your stupid jokes._

_I am returning home. Teagan has informed me you are still out in the bannorn. If you are not at the palace when I return, I will await you there eagerly, my love._

_I pray Andraste guides you and keeps you safe, dear husband._

_Forever yours,_

_Emma_

Alistair re-read the letter several times. Emma was always the rock, comforting him and guiding him. But she sounded distraught, tired in her words to him. And this Architect... she trusted him? A darkspawn? The idea of ending all Blights added to the intensity of her letter and his capability to take it all in. Could that really happen? Could the Blights be stopped completely?

He felt the urge to gather his men and return to Denerim immediately. But he knew he couldn't do that. He had his task, and he couldn't set it aside as if it wasn't important.

His heart swelled with joy to think, to _know_ he would return home and she would be there. He'd not known when she would be back. To think she could be halfway there now excited him to no end.

Emma stood looking up at the dimming sky as she wondered about her husband and where he was at that moment. She wondered if he'd received her letter. He'd be worrying, no doubt. She smiled at the heart that beat beneath his chest for her.

"Commander," Anders' voice came from somewhere behind her, "we need to get going."

She looked over her shoulder at the mage and nodded. "Right. Did you get to say goodbye to Sir Pounce-a-lot?"

He shook his head. "I don't know where the beast got off too," he huffed. "Well. He'll be safe here, at least."

"Perhaps."

Anders could see the worry in her eyes as she stopped at his side at the gates of Vigil's Keep. She'd mentioned writing to Alistair of the Architect and it's 'plans'. "You alright Emma?"

"I miss him so," she blurted without thinking. Taking in the smile Anders gave, her flushed her cheeks. "Forgive me," she chuckled, "I just... it's been so long. We were wed and then I was off, here to command the Grey Wardens. And finding out all of this... I just long to see his face."

"Soon. Heh, it's funny to see this side of you. Normally, you'd just be slicing a hurlock in half or something."

Emma laughed. "Funny, to think killing darkspawn comes up more than seeing my husband." Her smile lowered. "I pray to the Maker I will see him at least one last time."

Anders scoffed with an amused chuckle. "She takes down the Archdemon yet frets over one emissary? Come now, Hero of Ferelden," he nudged her with an elbow before walking on. "Your legend won't end here. I am sure of it."

"I am glad one of us is, at least," she sighed and followed him.

He frowned at the sad nature of her words. Her stride lead her a few steps ahead of him and he watched the armored plate at her hips sway from side to side. She looked worn to the bone on the outside, but the fire in her eyes never wavered.


End file.
